A Second Chance at Brotherhood
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Chloe accepts Pierce's wedding proposal but after she accepts he gets a visit from the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel is on earth to make sure Cain does not die. Lucifer just wants to patch things up with his favorite little brother.
1. Chapter 1

After Chloe accepts Pierces wedding proposal but after she accepts he gets a visit from the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel is on earth to make sure Cain does not die. Lucifer just wants to patch things up with his favorite little brother.

"Brothers I have called this meeting to discuss what is happening on earth" said a very powerful voice. The voice belonged to the eldest of the Archangels Michael.

"Brother they are not our responsibility" said a calm smooth voice. The voice of the healer of heaven Raphael.

"it seems Lucifer is gotten himself into trouble again"

Raphael sighed "he always gets himself into trouble why should we care?" "

he killed Uriel, released mother, and now he is trying to kill Cain"

Michael turns his head to the youngest Archangel "Gabriel? You are silent"

"brothers you know how close I was to Lucifer before"

Michael shook his head

"he rebelled, he was punished"

Gabriel sighed but nodded his head.

"father put this woman into his path and now Cain is using her to die" said Michael

"Michael I have more important things to do, I do not care about Lucifer love life" said Raphael

"Cain must not be freezes from his curse" said Michael "for the first time in two thousand years an archangel will walk on earth"

Gabriel and Raphael share a look and then stare at their eldest brother

"you're going to earth?" asked Raphael.

"no Gabriel is"

Michael turned to his youngest brother "you are the messenger of heaven, deliver the message"

Gabriel took a breath

"as part of Lucifer's punishment he and I are not to have contact with each other"

"Father is gone Gabriel I am in charge and you will obey"

"what of Amenadiel?" Gabriel asks

"father has punished him, Gabriel do not try to heal him"

Gabriel was about to speak but Michael quickly cuts him off

"no, I know Raphael has taught you a few things"

Gabriel sighed "very well brother"

Michael nods. "good now go"

Gabriel leaves the room. Raphael stares down Michael.

"you are sending heavens youngest angel to deal with Cain?"

Michael paces the room "Gabriel is one of the three archangel Raphael"

Raphael nods

"yes I know that"

"he is not weak"

"I never said he was"

"then what is your problem?"

"Gabriel is not known for his patience. What if he throws a fit and kills Cain?"

"you think Gabriel can kill Cain?"

"We both know that he can kill Cain"

Michael laughed "no only my sword could do that"

"Gabriel is strong"

"Gabriel is also was kind and just. He will obey"

Raphael just nodded

"are you sure we should not help Amenadiel? He was the first angel"

Michael laughed "he failed, he had fallen in every way. He does not deserve our help"

"very well brother"

"Gabriel will make sure that Cain suffers"

"you know that he will seek out Lucifer"

"I know that. Gabriel can never forgive him for what he has done"

Raphael nods "I say keep an eye on our little brother"

"I will Raphael and I will interfere if need be"


	2. Chapter 2

Cain

"yes" Chloe says hugging me.

"thank you" I whisper into her hair.

"oh my god we have some much to plan and think about" she says rambling.

This is the only way I can die. I hate that I have to hurt her. She is one of the few decent people I have met over the years.

"Chloe we will figure it out" I say hugging her.

"do you want me to spend the night?"

"yeah"

she smiles. I hug her again

"I am going to go get changed" she says going upstairs.

I smile at her as she walks up. I hear the wings "look I know you pissed but this is her " I turn around and it isn't Lucifer. The angel looks like a teenager. Short dark hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"you may not marry this human"

I look him over again.

"which one are you?"

"you are to be punished until the end of time for the murder of Abel"

I raise an eyebrow

"stay away from the human, she is for Lucifer not you"

"she is marrying me, it is her choice and are you going to tell me your name?"

"Gabriel"

"the Archangel?"

he nods

"I will be watching"

he leaves with that.

Lucifer

"you know drinking it away is not going to help" says Amenadiel.

I laugh and drink again

"no but I can pretend"

"Luci maybe you should talk with Linda"

"I will see the good doctor tomorrow"

he nods when we hear the elevator ring and he walks in.

"what could you possibly want?"

he looks me over.

"I think you should know Chloe said yes to marrying me"

Amenadiel grabs me and pulls me back

"being this close to her will weaken me so I can die"

I roll my eyes but allow my brother to pull me

"well I am not congratulating you" I say walk back to the bar for another drink.

"that is not why I am here"

"oh I think that is why you are here, to gloat"

"I saw an angel"

Amenadiel looks at him

"oh?" I ask

"yeah came to tell me to stay away from Chloe"

"Cain you are to walk the earth forever I am not surprised an angel appeared to you" said Amenadiel

"it is her choice"

"of course it is but you are not going to die Cain"

"he said he would be watching me"

"which angel was it?" said Amenadiel

I laugh "does it matter? They told him to stay away so he should stay away"

"Luci"

"dad is sending another pawn to try and control everything"

"his name is Gabriel" said Cain and I freeze.

"what?" I ask

"he said his name is Gabriel"

I drop my glass. No! Not him. Amenadiel is shocked.

"there hasn't been an archangel on earth in two thousand years"

"archangel are the oldest angels right?" asked Cain

"no the Archangels were actually the last angels to be born. Gabriel was the last angel created"

Cain nods. Father has screwed with me before but this is just cruel.

"Archangels are stronger" said Amenadiel

"they each have a different job, they are also protector of prophets"

I bang my head down on the counter.

"Archangels are fierce, powerful, not to be messed with"

Cain just smiles

"how do you kill an archangel?"

I snapped my head up at him

"there are only two way to kill an archangel but we would never tell you that" said Amenadiel

"were either of you close with this Gabriel. From what I know it was Michael who defeated Lucifer"

I laughed "it was close, Michael is not invincible"

Amenadiel sighed "if I were you I would listen. Archangels are the strongest weapons of god"

Cain looked me over "Chloe and I will be married, then you can kill me"

he leaves with that. I breathe hard 

"I have to find him"

"Luci you know that you are not suppose" "

oh who cares about that. Gabriel is here on earth"

Amenadiel nods

"yeah and who do you think sent him?"

I sigh "Michael"

Amenadiel nods. "I remember when dad said he was going to create a new angel, a more powerful angel. One that is more god then angel. He created Michael, the strongest angel in heaven, then he created an angel to be able to heal all other angels, Raphael and last he created the fastest angel to carry his messages, Gabriel"

he paused and lower his head. "I didn't want them to be created"

I nodded

"I knew they would be dangerous. I told dad before he created them but he did not listen to me"

"of course he didn't. You were not the only angel in heaven who feared them"

he sighed

"I remember he told me to make Michael strong. He had to command the armies to haven. Not to be easy on him"

I nod "yes I remember how strong Michael is"

"I also know how much you love Gabriel"

I take a sip of my drink

"your point being?"

"maybe this is"

"this is Michael trying to get under my skin and you know it. Your damaged goods brother, heaven is Michael's playground"

he sighed "Michael has always obeyed"

I nod "not anymore he sent the one person in heaven who I would actually want to see"

"what about Azrael?"

I leave the room. I pass out thinking about my favourite little brother.

The next day

"hello Lucifer" says the good doctor.

I just pace around

"he is here on earth and I do not know what to do"

"who is here?"

"have you ever loved someone so much you start a rebellion?"

"can't say that I have, have a seat"

I sit on the couch

"my father started to lose interest in us pretty quickly so he decided to create a new type of angel, ones who would question, not obey and were strong"

I chuckle

"ironic he created these angels but he kicked me out for having an opinion"

"were you jealous of these angles?"

I shook my head "of course not, I am still the best"

"but these angels represent your father not caring about you and the other angels"

"well that's true but you do not want to fight an archangel"

"archangel? They are real?" she asks

"well yes you have met two angels and a demon"

"Amenadiel told me he was the first angel"

"yeah so?"

"forgive me its just"

"you thought that they were the first angels I know. I do not know where these people got their facts but most of them are wrong"

she nods

"anyway the last angel to be born was Gabriel. He was pure, so sweet. Dad didn't want anything to do with him. Just told him his job and went and created humans"

I sighed

"Amenadiel was in charge of Michael and for some reason I was entrusted with Gabriel"

I smiled

"Gabriel used to cling to me, I showed him everything, taught him everything"

I stop

"dad wasn't around with Gabriel at all, he was busy creating humans. He created them with free will that's all I wanted for us, for Gabriel, for Azrael they both deserved so much more"

"you never mentioned them before"

"Azrael is the angel of death, she never came to visit me. As part of my punishment Gabriel and I are not allowed to be together"

I sighed

"Gabriel loves everything completely. He loved me the most, knowing he is in pain is my punishment"

I look down at my hands

"and he is now on earth. Do you feel that this is also about of your fathers plan?"

I laugh "

dad isn't there, when dad is gone command falls to the Archangels, so Michael sent him here to screw with my mind" I sigh

"I want to find him but I do not want to at the same time"

"you're afraid he will not look up to you anymore"

"I know he won't, I am not the brother who helped him grow his wings, who told him stories, who told him how to control his power. I am the devil. I am no longer the light bringer"

"and you feel he will not accept that"

"he is an archangel, a prince of heaven, proctor of prophets"

"you kept up with news of him?"

"of course I wanted to make sure that he is the best and brightest angel"

I take a breath

"I killed Uriel. He will not forgive that. I killed one of our brothers to protect the detective"

"you two had a close relationship, I would say more of a parental relationship"

I raise an eyebrow

"you raised him"

"I want to find him, I want to explain my side but I know he wont listen"

"you will never know until you try"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel

I am so bored. I have been following Cain and it seems like he did not take my message seriously. I told him to leave the human be but he is still hanging around her. God put her in Lucifer's path, she is meant for him. I never call god father. I only met him a handful of times. I mainly got my orders for Michael. I sigh as I sit on a roof of the building. I remember when the humans built wood shelters. I find the land was more beautiful then.

"I know you are there Azrael" I smile as she appears

"forgive me to be excited to see my favourite little brother"

I smile at her "it has been awhile"

"well I spend most of my time on earth"

I nod

"being the angel of death, you got to stay where the death is"

I laugh

"I am a messenger who just delivered his first message in two thousand years"

she nods "I was wondering why you weren't in heaven doing the whole archangel thing"

"yeah that whole exciting thing of doing nothing"

"well it would be nice for one day not to do anything"

"we could switch jobs"

"yeah Gabriel angel of death"

"Azrael messenger of heaven"

we both laugh.

"you here about Cain?" she asks

"yep, he did not listen to my threat"

she nods

"not smart"

"Cain has never been smart"

"I was there when Abel died"

"and he was the first soul in hell"

"still don't get that"

I shrug

"we do not pass judgment"

she smiles.

"are you going to see him while you are on earth?"

"I don't know" I sigh

"I think Michael wants me to break gods rules"

"probably"

I smile at her "I am going to see Amenadiel"

she raises an eyebrow at me

"why?"

"I have some questions"

"be careful little brother"

she leaves with that. I feel my oldest brother's energy and go to him. I look around. A large piano, a bar. This has to be Lucifer's home.

"hello little brother" said Amenadiel. I bow my head

"hello" I say.

Amenadiel and I have never spoken to each other before. As an archangel I was Michaels problem not his.

"Lucifer is not here"

"I came to see you"

he raised an eyebrow

"oh?"

"I have a few questions"

he nodded and sat down.

"I remember when you were born. Next to Lucifer you were the brightest angel in heaven"

why did you fail gods test?"

he laughed "I realized not everything is so black and white so I disobeyed him"

"what does that mean?"

"it means that not everything is absolute, I realized the good that Lucifer is doing on earth"

"the devil can be good?"

"little one you know better than anyone how good he can be. He is not evil as they say"

I nod

"why is he helping Cain?"

he sighed

"he wants him to die"

"because of the human?"

he nodded

"God put Chloe in his path for a reason"

"she weakens his powers"

"Lucifer cares for her greatly"

"does he love her more than me?"

he laughed "those are two very types of love"

"I don't understand"

"I guess Luci was sent to hell before he could give you that talk"

I nod. "I fear what I must do" I take a breath "Michael sent me here to deal with Cain. How can I do that without hurting the human?" I sit down

"little one I can't tell you how to do your job"

I sigh. "you're not being helpful"

He laughed

"I failed my test and I am human now. I never thought this would happen to me. I am God's favorite son"

I laughed at that.

"why does everyone want to be his favorite?"

"it is normal for a child to want to be their parents favorite" 

"I do not"

"yes you do"

"do you think Raphael could heal you?" I say changing the subject

"oh beyond any doubt he could but he will not"

"I am not even allowed to try and heal you"

he nodded "good obey Michael little one"

"I have to deal with Cain"

"be careful little brother. He asked us how to kill an archangel"

"he would need an Archangel blade"

He nods

"you have one don't you?"

"no we have the blade of the angel of death"

I raised an eyebrow

"then how does she do her job?"

he laughed "Azrael is good at her job"

I get up and turn away

"Little one, follow your orders. That is the only advice I can offer you. I do not want any of my siblings to suffer my fate"

I nod and leave with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel

I appear to Cain in his building, I am assuming this is the police station.

"I am glad that she has saw the light and has rejected you"

he turned to face me "spying on me?"

"watching you, as I warned"

"Lucifer interfered"

"she is his, no matter what scheme you have planned Cain"

he laughed "or I suffer the wrath of an archangel?"

"you do not seemed worry about it"

"you don't frighten me, you won't hurt Chloe and you won't kill me so what will you do?"

"oh I will kill you but I will bring you right back"

he crossed his arms

"you said so yourself she will not marry me"

"yet you are still here"

"I am doing my job"

"you're supposed to suffer not work"

"maybe I am going to kill the devil"

"you do not have the power to kill an angel, let alone the devil"

"we lose our power around Chloe, Lucifer is weak around her as well"

"your point?"

"you will be weakened as well"

I tilt my head "I'm an archangel"

he shrugged

"and I am supposed to live forever, she will help me die"

"you are not supposed to die Cain"

"why does heaven even care"

"God sentence you to walk the earth forever"

he walked to his desk. "yeah well we shall change that" he sat down "are you done?"

I raise an eyebrow

"no"

he looked out the door "they can't see you can they?"

I nod

"right of course"

"you are to leave this city Cain"

"are you going to make me?"

"yes"

he laughed

"good luck with that"

I walk towards him

"Cain you have a day or I will remove you by force"

he smirked "you will have to kill me to stop me from coming back"

I have had enough. I stick my sword into his desk.

"this is the sword of Gabriel, if need be I will stab it repeatedly into your chest and then simply move your body out of this area, over and over"

I pull my sword out of his desk.

"either you listen or I will just force you Cain"

he smiled. What is this one's problem?

"Cain leave"

I take a breath and make myself visible.

"Marcus can we"

the human enters the room. I look her over. Pretty for a human woman, no one will be more beautiful then Mary was but she is a close second. She stares at me.

"hello" she says and looks at Cain

"I am sorry I should have noticed someone was in here"

Cain gives me a hard look.

"this is Lucifer's brother. He was looking for him" said Cain.

I give him a look

"really your Lucifer's brother?"

she looks me over. I nod.

"oh its nice to meet you"

she holds out her hand

"what's your name"

I take her hand

"Gabriel"

she laughed

"of course it is"

she stares at me

"sorry Lucifer never mentioned he had a little brother. Well he will be here soon I am Chloe Decker we work together"

I nod "I know who you are detective"

she gives me a small smile

"if you want you can wait for him downstairs"

I turn to Cain and give him a hard look then turn back to the human

"I would like that thank you"

and leave with that. He won't hurt her so no point in not letting them be alone. I look around the building.

"Gabriel" the human calls.

I turn and face her

"come on my desk is here"

I smile

"thanks"

"so you are a lot younger then Lucifer is, do you guys have a different mother or father?"

I laugh

"no we have the same parents. I was just born late in life"

she smiled.

"are you taking a break from school? Do your parents know you are here"

I nod

"yes they know where I am"

she nods and starts working on her computer.

"Gabriel" called the voice of my favourite brother.

"hello Lucifer"

he just blinks at me. I just stare at him.

"Samael?" he shook his head

"don't call me that" he snapped at me.

The human laughed

"that is probably even worse than Lucifer"

he walks to me and give me a hug

"I am glad they sent you" he whispered lowly so only I would hear it.

I sighed and hugged him back

"I missed you big brother"

he kissed my forehead

"Detective I see you already had the honour of meeting my little brother and I can see no ring"

she nods

"no ring, I have a case for us but maybe you two should catch up"

Lucifer waves his head

"nonsense we will bring him with us"

"Lucifer he is a minor"

"so call it bring your little brother to work day"

she rolled her eyes. "I will go take your brother out for breakfast or something"

she turned to me

"nice to meet you Gabriel"

"it was a honour to meet you detective"

"call me Chloe"

I nodded "Chloe"

Lucifer grabs my forearm and drags me out of the building.

"why were you with her?" he asked

"I wanted to meet her, I was curious"

he nodded

"yes she is rather interesting"

"I was mainly there for Cain"

he sighed 

"I am working on the Cain problem"

"heaven does not want him dead"

"yeah well I do. I do what I want"

"I remember"

he sighed

"There is a lot you do not understand, come"

he walks towards a car. I look it over

"you have never been in a car?"

I raise an eyebrow at him

"right two thousand years since an Archangel walked the earth"

I nodded but got into the car

"other angels have told me about cars and other stories of earth"

he nods

"Ariel told me about how all of these building are ruining the beauty of the earth"

"she is the angel of nature of course she would say that"

I laugh. "she also told me about a movie her name is in about a singing mermaid"

"you know about movies?" he asks.

"yes Uriel used to bring them to heaven"

he sighed. I look away from him as we drive down the roads

"I did what I had too" Lucifer says after a few minutes of silence.

"I will never understand why you did it. Neither will Azrael"

he laughed

"you two are still close"

"of course"

I turn and look around some more.

"do you know anything besides the detective that could kill Cain?" he asked

"there is the most powerful weapon in heavens history"

he laughed. "yeah there is no way to get it though"

I shrug

"even then I do not think that could kill Cain. Cain is meant to suffer Lucifer"

he sighed and stopped at a red light

"I am aware"

"you just want to anger God again"

"you will never understand little brother"

"that is true"

he took a breath "I have no seen you in so long, we shouldn't argue. I wanted you to be better than me and you are"

I look him over

"why do you drive a car when you can fly?"

he laughed

"I like to fit in around humans"

"you hate humans"

"and who told you that"

"Michael"

he laughed

"of course"

I sigh "Michael is"

"not here, you are"

"someone needs to rule heaven"

"and my vote would be for you"

"I am not fit to lead"

he laughed "I think you would be good at it"

I shrug again.

"so where do you want to eat?"

"I don't eat"

"well you are today"

"Lucifer I should really be watching Cain"

"he is not going to do anything right now"

I sigh "I have a job"

"and it is time for a break"

"I am already slacking with my job"

"I am sure you are doing your best"

"Michael would have already removed him. I am giving him a choice"

"you are better than Michael"

I laugh "no one is better than Michael"

"my my I am going to have to undo all of that brainwashing"

I sigh

"Samael I should be watching Cain"

"that has not been my name in a very long time"

"I know"

"no come. I should also take you shopping you look like a moody child"

"Azrael said this is how people dress"

"you should not take fashion advice from anyone in this family but me"

"I guess vanity is a sin"

he sighed and pulled into a parking lot. I look at another building

"I miss all the trees"

"this is LA Gabriel I will take you to the beach"

"where you cut off your wings?"

he got out of the car

"you know about that?"

I nod "Yes, gossip spreads quickly in heaven"

"I should know all of angels like to keep tabs on me"

"we have nothing else to do, beside look after the souls in heaven"

we walk into the building.

"table for two please" Lucifer said to a young woman. We follow her

"thank you darling"

I sit down. Lucifer continues to try and mate with this woman. She leaves

"why are you trying to mate with her"

"its called flirting"

"the goal is to mat is it not?"

"I really should have gave you the talk"

"I am aware of what mating is but we are forbidden from having children"

he sighed "I am not having this conversation with you"

"so you are done with your flirting?"

"it comes naturally to me"

I raise an eyebrow

"so you just continue to sin?"

"I have so much to teach you. Life is not a written rule"

"we have rules for a reason"

the woman returns and put a cup in front of me

"now what would you like to eat?" she smiles at Lucifer.

"ahh I will have an egg while omelet and this one will have the waffles with a side of fruit"

she smiles and leaves again.

"what is this?" I say looking down at the cup.

"you weren't listening when I took our drink order. That is hot chocolate many children enjoy it"

"you do realize I am not a child"

"you will always be a child"

he reaches over

"its hot so be careful"

"I'm an archangel I am not afraid of hot liquid"

I take a sip of the liquid. It is an interesting taste, it is very pleasing.

"good you like it, your eyes always shine when you like something"

I blink at him

"you remember stuff like that"

"of course"

he takes a sip of his liquid

"you also loved to curl under my wings as we slept"

"do you and Amenadiel do that?"

he spits out his liquid

"no we do not have that kind of relationship"

"you are brothers"

"yes but we are not that close"

"maybe it would help him heal"

"well you are more than welcome to try cuddling up with him but I will not"

I am so confused

"you told me not to be embarrassed when we did it"

he sighed "its just different Gabriel and that is the end of that"

"alright"

we remain silent until the food arrives.

"now you will like these very much"

I cut into the waffles and put it in my mouth. Oh they are good.

"now about Cain, I agree that he should be kept away from the detective"

I nod

"I can do that"

"I do not doubt that but he will come back he is determined to die"

"why?"

"that I will never understand"

"only the sword of Michael or this Chloe can kill him"

"yea well even with the detective waking up and not marrying him, he will not give up"

"I know"

"so you may be here for awhile, you can stay with me. I have so much I want to show you Gabriel. There are so many pleasures humans have created"

I blink at him. I do not understand anything. Why would I care about the pleasures of humans? Why does Lucifer care?

"why haven't you returned to hell?"

he stares at me

"I don't want too"

of course. The devil does what he wants.

"who is running hell one of your creations?"

"they are called demons and I do not know"

"so you are enjoying pleasures instead of your job?"

"Gabriel enough"

"I am curious"

"well I do not wish to talk about it. I am sick of hell. First Maze wants to leave me and now you are bringing it up"

"you are aware that if I see your demon I will kill it"

his eyes flashed red at me

"she has been loyal to me for a very long time"

"I don't care"

we just stare at each other. He nodded his head.

"you are angry at me aren't you?"

how can he even ask that? I am not angry, I am not sad. I do not know what I am feeling. I sigh

"I don't know"

"hmm maybe we should go see Linda together. She could help you work out your emotions"

"I have to go"

"wait Gabriel, you know where I live. Come see me"

I nod and walk out of the building.


End file.
